doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Joseph Ludwig
Dr Joseph Ludwig, or as he was known on Earth "The Medic", is a human who has spent such a long time making deals with devils that he has essentially become one. Description Appearance Ludwig is a tiefling standing at 6'1" with black eyes and a snow white skin. He has well kept, slicked back black hair and short white horns sticking out from the top of his forehead, on each side. In battle he usually wears tight leather armors underneath his usual clothing. He wears light red trousers that are specially made to not allow pathogens through, and equally tailored white dress shirt and crimson red tie. Above this he wears a long black doctor's coat and black raven mask with glowing blue goggles if he's out in the field or in battle. He usually carries around a black umbrella that he uses as a cane and a staff in combat. Personality Ludwig is a doctor who enjoys learning all there is to know about the physical and non-phsycial of the world. His methods of experimentation are not always thought out, and his genius is definitely there, but often common sense is not. However there is a method to his madness, as Dr Ludwig is incredibly aware of the world around him, acting as a bigger imbecile than he truly is. He is a good man when one knows him, but on those who arouse true anger don't receive death, but rather incredibly painful medical procedures as Ludwig uses them for research and scare tactics against any future enemy. Background Biography (1934-2049) Born into war-torn Germany, Ludwig does not remember much but being put into use by the Nazis as he was becoming a very well respected doctor. He got many subjects for his insane procedures, but after 4 years the reality of his subjects being victims of genocide set in. He attempted to save people in the concentration camp he worked at by saying the people there had "accidentally" died of turning into gerbils. He tricked 7 Nazis into a room where he dropped a noxious gas killing them. He aided in bringing American forces into the base, helping save most of the people there. However, Ludwig was blasted by a shotgun as he ran with a few of the last prisoners. When he arose somehow, he was near death but saved by a strange machine. The woman told him he'd have the tools necessary to fix himself and fully bring himself from near death. Ludwig accepted and used the strange material to bring himself back from the dead, but Ludwig died mid-procedure. Luckily there were other people in the room who continued the procedure for him, reviving him. The machine was now going to be used to fuel a small war between two brother's band of mercenaries. The mad doctor saw some fun in this and developed a healing gun for the fighters, and joined the fray, becoming "the medic". Each time anyone died, they were revived. This allowed Dr Ludwig to simply die so many times he remained young and handsome. Only 9 people were used, and eventually there was a problem which started to clone the people. This was fine until the numbers got too big when the war ended, so the original mercenaries hunted every clone down and killed them. By this point it was 2045, and Ludwig's entrance into medical research was not allowed as his medical license was too old, and he accidentally lost the skeleton of one of his former patients once. Instead Mercorp, a mercenary company that employed his old coworkers, tried to hire him so they could build a new revival machine. Ludwig told them the materials necessary had been absolutely wasted through so many clones dying and fighting, They told him they'd still hire him, and they would look for the materials. They offered a starnge new material instead, one called Ennois, the "star dust". It had many fantastic properties, so he waited to get it. However getting it was difficualt, and by the time they arranged a heist, another group just stole the dust. So, many of the mercenaries reunited, they went to kill these heisters. Being older however, and cocky, the scout, the heavy weapons specialist, and the demolitions expert all died there. One man who warned the rest of the crew was the spy who escaped barely alive, thanks to his Illusionary Stop Watch. As the spy came to the rest of the group, they saw giant ships outside. They fought some strange alien beings